A Quest For A Cure
by Basikampfire
Summary: Ranma Saotome, martial artist is cursed at an early age by the Cursed Springs Of Jusenkyo. Unwilling to risk his son's life in finding a cure, Genma asked the Headmaster of Mahora Academy to take him in. Ranma, learning its legends looks for his own cure.
1. In Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to the series and characters portrayed within this story. Those belong to their rightful creators, not in some piece of horrible fan fiction.

The Quest To A Cure

A Ranma ½ Crossover fic

Here I am sitting on a chair, earlier I woke from a nap to find myself in this office. My Pop beside me is sitting back on the couch while he was talking with some old geezer across the room. I wasted time looking around the room, it was huge for an office! But I didn't want to be here.

We should be back in China looking for a cure for this damned curse, not talking to old geezer! I have no idea why we went there in the first place. Our trip there was supposed to take place after going through all of Japan, we weren't even three-fourths of the way done!

When I look back at the day Pop decided to go to China, all I remembered was that he came in the room while I was practicing my meditations and breathing exercises, he seem angered by something while holding a torn training manual. The front of it detailed some drawings about a cat doing martial arts, I didn't really pay it much mind as I focused on him.

All Pop said was 'we're going to China', I chocked.

Swimming to China in my small body and back again to Japan in my new weaker form rated a seven to eight out of ten on my list of near death experiences. I think I blacked out from exhaustion on the way back and fighting off hungry sea predators both times _sucked_.

I didn't complain, it built up stamina. I liked Pop's body training.

So when I heard the words "Ranma, school, living here" enter the conversation I drove Pop's skull into the nice big desk in front of me.

The sound brought the old geezers lackeys running into the office. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand as he looked to Pop and then to me. I did the best glare I could at him. He chuckled, I was ready to throw the chair at him when Pop got up from the floor. He had a bruise forming, must have caught him off guard.

I shoved my anger down and asked him, "Why?"

"Because, you need this boy, ever -"

"Don't you mean girl?" interrupted the Old Geezer.

Ya, that's right I'm a girl, a short redheaded one. The condition is permanent if that guide and the amazons were correct. There's supposed to be a temporary cure in the form of hot water and a true one by bathing in the Spring Of The Drowned Man. I used to be a guy, and I will cherish every memory of it for the rest of my existence. You see Pop raised me to be a man greater than other men.

Which was all ruined in one of his stupider moments of existence when he smacked me into one of Junsekyo's few permanent springs. The only reason he didn't get a curse was because I was too weak to knock him into one at the time.

I immediately snapped back, "No he doesn't, unless you want to experience the feeling of having a chair shoved up ya ass."

"Its 'your ass' Ranma," he corrected with an amused expression. "and my what colorful language you've learned over the road."

I was just about to make good on my threat before Pop took out my legs with a few pressure points to the spine and my arms a second later as I futilely turned to swing at him. I went down like a brick.

Screw you Old Man and you too Geezer, you'll get what's coming soon.

I could do nothing but growl as my asshole of a father placed me back on the chair. At least he left me with the ability to talk. I swore and shouted out curses that would make sailors blush. They blocked out most of what I was saying. Feh, wimps.

"Konoemon, forgive my insolent son for a moment, life has been hard on him lately. Now calm down boy, I didn't teach you to use your anger like that. Its harmful to you and those around you. Remember the watermelon exercise! You know what happens when _Ki _laced with bad intentions interacts with those not fortunate enough to protect themselves from it!"

He wouldn't respond till I calmed down, "Yes… _Father_," I answered after breathing in and out, "but I'll say again, why?"

"As I said before, you need this boy. I think school would be good for you, just look at yourself! Filled with anger and hate! Oh, where did the happy son of mine go to?"

"Jusenkyo," I stated flatly, Pop winced. "and what about my training? Do ya think I care about school? Homework? Grades? I want to train, to fight, and be the best of the best. Not sit in a classroom for half the damn day! Ya know me Pop, tell me the truth. Why?"

"You remember our stay in the Amazon Village?"

I nodded, working out the kinks as the pressure points wore off. They used to last longer but I've gotten better at defending myself from them.

"You remember when I gave you my oath?"

I sighed and leaned back. To a _Ki_ user making an oath can increase one's abilities depending on the restrictions, its meaning and the amount of emotional value to the user when the oath is created.

Pop's oath is that he would find me a cure to Jusenkyo no matter what. He made it like his life depended upon it.

He also added a punishment, I didn't want him too do, that he'd seal his _Ki_ if he couldn't find a cure. Punishments further increase an oath's power depending on its severity. Being unable to use _Ki_ is pretty harsh in my case.

"Well I'm going to uphold that oath, but you can't come with me." He stated with a seriousness that took me off guard and caused me along with my chair to fall.

Now Pop's was rarely serious about anything. In fact I can count the times he's been serious about anything on one hand. He uses his spine if he's serious. Great, just great.

"So why aren't ya taking me? Is it because I'm not strong enough? Like ya showed me at Jusenkyo!" I yelled at him. I think I might be crying dammit, men don't cry and it'll be a cold day in hell before I do so in this body.

"It is exactly that boy, you are not ready for some of the places I need to go to. Konoemon Konoe here, the Headmaster of Mahora Academy and one of my old associates from before you were born has agreed to take you in. You'll receive a proper schooling, something I could barely provide on the road. Martial Arts isn't everything in life and its time that you need to be taught that."

I crossed my arms and acted like any angry child should. He isn't taking me, his son and only companion for five years since we abandoned our home for a life on the road. And I could do nothing to stop it, it did more damage more than Junsekyo ever did.

All the more reason to for me to train. He says I'm weak? I'll show him how wrong he is. I won't go down without a fight, Pop is one of the few things I have left.

"I can school myself, like I've always done, I am after all a fast learner. I'll take the required books and we'll be back on the road, like we should be now."

"And what good will that do? You'll hold me back while I look for a cure and I refuse to further your advancement in the art till you learn to control yourself again! I trained a martial artist, not some angry thug."

I threw a look of disgust at both him and myself, he was right after all but that still didn't excuse him for ditching me. We battered on and on for ten minutes, neither of us were very good at debating. Pop had the advantage of experience over me, while I was the hurt child and used it along with his responsibilities as my sole parent to the best of my ability.

Eventually Pop looked towards Konoemon for help. He sighed, it seemed he'd been waiting for this.

"All right Genma, relax it looks like you need it."

Pop let out a breath I didn't know he'd been holding and leaned forward to drink some tea, one of Konoemon's assistants came in with it during the argument. I made him sweat, serves him right. Konoemon turned to me, he pitied me, I didn't care in the least. I'll live my life the way I want to, those who disagree can shove it.

"Ranma, your father is correct on all accounts. The places he needs to go, some I have recommended are far too dangerous for one of your age and skill. Cures for Jusenkyo curses are few and far between, more so since you had the misfortune to fall in a permanent spring."

My expression darkened at the reminder, "I know, the locals were _very_ through in explaining it to me."

"Of course you do, even though your father will be gone it doesn't mean the end of your journey. You see Ranma, in addition to being one of the best schools in the world, Mahora Academy has many growing mysteries and legends surrounding its existence, even I its headmaster could never find the answer to them all. Maybe you could find the right one and cure your curse?"

I fumed as I processed that in.

Konoemon continued on with his speech, I hated every minute of it. My mind soon turned against me, information about what could help me entered in. It caught me off guard, steadily unbalancing me as my interest in staying kept going up the more I listened in. It all soaked into my brain and clot like blood. I didn't want to see his face as I found the floor to be of better company. Dammit, dammit all to hell, stop it! I just want to be on the road with Pop. Why can't I have that?

"- and your only required to stay till the end of middle school. So do you still wish to go with your father Ranma?"

I gave a snarl of frustration and shattered the chair as I shoved my _Ki_ in it with the intent to break.

Pop palmed his face, Konoemon arched an eyebrow and sighed again, The lackeys came running in once more and promptly dismissed with a hand wave.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked in a calm voice.

"My conditions, my rules." I adamantly stated, If I'm going to endure this crap, I'd make the best out of it.

"I'm sure a few concessions can be made in your case."

"First, I want to live alone. Preferably away with space and near the wilderness. If not I'm perfectly fine camping and I'll even get the supplies myself. But I'm _sure _someone of ya status can easily accomplish this."

Konoemon chuckled, "Oh, that has already been done. There is a cabin suitable for you needs, it's a bit far from the school but I'm sure you'll manage it. If you think that cash might be a problem, your father will be more than happy to provide wouldn't you Genma?"

Pop sweated and nodded in agreement.

I stared at him. "We're poor, Pop needs all the money he can for his trip."

"You didn't know? Genma is paying your tuition and rent, a monthly allowance is minuscule compared to its cost."

"We… have money?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your father's quite well off since the end of his adventures years ago. He was quite the treasure hunter back in the day."

I pointed to Pop, who was hiding behind the couch. Guess he went back to his usual self. Good for me, "Why the hell did we cheat and steal to survive then? When we could have paid for it!"

"I-it was in the name of training boy! I didn't want you to be soft and weak, the true path of a martial artist is one of hardship. And I suffered as you did remember that."

I snorted and turned to the still amused Konoemon, "Secondly, other than you or Pop I don't want anyone to know about my curse."

He seemed surprised at this, "Are you sure? I have a few individuals who might be able to -"

I interrupted, "If I need help I'll tell them myself, its my curse and I'll deal with it. Otherwise don't tell anyone."

"All right, but if you need help feel free to ask. I'm guessing that you have one more request?"

"Nothing comes to mind." I lied, I wanted to object wearing a uniform. Especially a girls uniform, but that would attract attention and I just want to be left alone for now.

I think he didn't believe it. Whatever.

"Now that we're finally done do you wish to speak to your father or do you want to explore the academy?"

"You already know the answer."

"Then I'll be off to finalize the arrangements, And welcome to Mahora Academy Ranma Saotome may you enjoy your experience here." Konoemon walked over reached out his hand, I shook it. He didn't show it, I immediately felt that this geezer had _power_, much more than me and even my Pop! But it wasn't _Ki_, more like the stuff radiating around Jusenkyo and some of those old crones in the Amazon Village. _Magic_, huh? This might worth the next six years.

He rose from his seat and walked over to Pop. They whispered to each other, I couldn't hear or make it out but after a few seconds Pop turned to me and beckoned me to sit on his lap.

We relaxed for a number of minutes after Konoemon left, Pop had his hands on my shoulders and I leaned back on his chest. We always do this if we catch a good view of the scenery. Pop did it so I'd appreciate the beauty and the wonders of nature. I never complained, they were all breathtaking to me. I savored every moment of it, even now in the office.

I yawned, one of us had to initiate the conversation. It wasn't going to be me, the longer we were together the better. Sleep was catching my eyes when Pop finally worked up the courage to talk to me.

"Tired, son?"

I bit back another yawn, "Yes, father."

I don't know why we addressed each other so formally, but the atmosphere seemed right.

"Arguing with others will do that, you kept it up for nearly two hours. Do you know why?"

"I… yelled? A lot of times too. Then I broke the chair…"

I couldn't tell the expression on my face but Pop thought it was funny enough as he burst out laughing at the sign of it. I hopped off and gave him a good hard kick in the tibia.

Pop swore lightly.

"Even as a girl you still pack a mean kick son." He jokingly said, rubbing his leg.

I gave an angry stare. He wasn't hurt, Pop knew it also.

"Sheesh, can't take a joke for the sake of your old man?"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"Well lets continue. son, you need to control your anger, its leaking into your _Chi_."

"I know that." I muttered, clearly ashamed by my actions.

"No, you don't. If there had been someone who couldn't protect themselves in the room with us, you would have unintentionally injured them, possibly to a state that they couldn't recover from."

I didn't answer, I've been unknowingly flaring my _Ki _throughout the discussion. Using it to strengthen my voice, imparting it with bad intentions, I'd have busted the eardrums of people who heard me if they couldn't defend themselves with the basics of _Ki_ or in Konoemon's and possibly the guards case _Magic_. I felt horrible, to a martial artist control of one's self is everything. I lost it ever since Jusenkyo.

No wonder we've been avoiding people since coming to Japan, he must have put me in a heavy sleep before coming to Mahora.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say, apologies from me are rare, like my Pop I hate admitting my mistakes.

He gave a sigh in relief, Pop knew that it was genuine. I'd learn from this and better myself as a result.

"So, when will you be leaving?"

"In a few days, after your first class. I'll help you get settled in."

"When will ya be coming back?"

"If I can once every few months, if not there will be a letter waiting for you, and possibly a souvenir or two. The wanderlust still with me after all."

"Wanderlust?" I asked curiously, this might affect me later on in life if its carried to those with the Saotome name.

"It's a desire to travel the world and explore its mysteries. All explorers and adventures have it. Its particularly strong within the Saotome line. You see for as long as our line existed each generation of Saotome has gone on one or more trips around the world to appease it,"

Huh, that must have been why we never stayed more than a month in a single place.

"we take our children with us at times, to make sure the desire is planted for the next generation. My father did so with me, I did the same for you son."

I rubbed my eye, sleep must have caught up to me, I didn't want it but I wasted too much _Ki_ arguing with Pop and Konoemon.

"Thanks for doing that."

"Your welcome boy. Care for a nap?"

"Will ya be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will."

I didn't say anything, I used Pop's lap as a pillow and slept like the dead.


	2. A New Day

Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to the series and characters portrayed within this story. Those belong to their rightful creators, not in some piece of horrible fan fiction.

The Quest To A Cure, Chapter 2.

A Ranma ½ Crossover fic.

By Basikampfire.

=(1)=

"Alright, again boy!"

"Yes, Pop." I said sitting Indian style across from him in an open space outside.

It's a few hours before the start of class. The last two days rushed by as I passed my placement tests, took a tour of the school, got my required materials and spruced up the cabin to met our standards.

We finished that in the first day. The second day was spent going over my required exercises for the year as Pop by the end of today would leave to look for the Jusenkyo cure.

"_Ten_," I breathed out, as a yellowish smooth flowing stable energy enveloped me.

Also known as _Aura_, its the vital energy that exist within all living things. Initially its uncontrollable and leaks constantly but through _Ki _people can manipulate it. Those that accomplish this have used _Ten_ the first of _Ki's_ basic techniques.

_Ten _regulates the users _Aura _around the body, preventing its leakage. This reduces aging by a significant degree and improves physical performance. Breathing, and meditation improves _Ten._

But more importantly _Ten_ is also how to protect attacks from other _Ki_ users. Any hit from a _Ki _attack on a unprotected area will always hit for critical damage.

Pop gave me a demonstration it on a watermelon before and right after I first accessed my _Ki_. Channeling only a bit of his _Ki_, he gave it a soft pat. The watermelon exploded instantly, that was six months ago. The memory is still fresh in my mind to this day.

I could feel Pop studying my _Ten_. I breathed in and out, focusing on the meditation, relaxing myself from the earlier exercises. I'd mastered _Ten _to the point of bringing it up within a second. Really slow compared to true masters of _Ki_, but I'll catch up to those old windbags.

Eventually Pop gave me the thumbs-up.

I jumped to my feet shouting, "_Ren_!" and my _Aura _exploded, tripling in both size and intensity.

_Ren_ in action is like watching the cast of Dragon Ball Z power up. It does the exact same thing, _Ren _expels more _Aura _out of the body, allowing further increases to physical stats and gives a pool to draw from when using advance techniques. The high output of _Aura _is again regulated by _Ten_.

_Aura_ rushed through me, my cells were charged with it. All my troubles, even my curse felt like a thing of the past. I felt like I could take on anything in the world. A little voice in the back of my head told me that'll never happen. I ignored it, focusing on the euphoria of power.

I kicked off into the air, cracking the earth beneath me, my ponytail whipping around as I crossed the seven meters between us instantly.

Pop had his _Ten_ up before the first meter.

I struck at his solar plexus, he leaned to the side and countered with an elbow to my back as I passed by.

It struck home but I recovered in time to land on all four and shot off as Pop stomped the ground half a second later.

I closed the distance again, appearing in front of his face to deliver forty-four punches in the span of a second. Pop easily dodge them all and caught my finishing side kick to the jaw in his hand.

He slammed me hard into the ground, following it up with a kick to my stomach. I skipped across the earth once and recovered with a back flip.

Right back to my staring point… again.

Dammit!

"Close boy, you only suffered two clean hit this time." Pop said, looking over himself and me.

"Tch, you still didn't move from your starting position." I said.

Along with the first two exercises we'd been sparing randomly since Pop woke me up an hour before. Three times and I didn't even manage to scoff his gi or make him move! He pulled his punches, Pop didn't want to bruise me for obvious reasons, any damage that gets through was blocked by my _Ren_.

"Maybe next time boy. Now continue on with the rest of the exercises." Pop said. Then he disappeared in a burst of speed I couldn't track.

I huffed in irritation and walked off in a random direction. Ten minutes later I was well into the forest, searching its contents. Along the way I cut off my _Ren_, taking with it the rush from earlier leaving me with only _Ten_. Soon that died out as I brought it within me, sealing off my _Aura_ from the outside world.

This is _Zetsu_. It increases the sensitivity to people's _Auras_, hiding one's self from the senses of others and speeds up recovery from exhaustion as it pools _Aura_ inside the body. It's incredibly dangerous to use in a fight as the body is completely vulnerable to _Ki _attacks.

I turned, circling to the left, keeping track of Pop's _Aura_. With _Zetsu _heightening my already advance senses I could literally taste his _Aura_. If words could describe it, the taste is an ever-changing shadow, always going from one flavor to the next, never sticking to one for too long but changing just as it fully ripens.

It played havoc on my senses. I couldn't keep track of Pop at times as his _Aura_ made like a chameleon with the environment, disguising it from me.

I'm supposed to find Pop in a game of hide and seek. It's the longest of my exercises, when I first began it took me an entire day to complete. If he manages to track me, we do it over. Now, on average it takes me an hour and I haven't been caught for a longtime.

I picked up a pebble and flicked it, ricocheting it across the trees. I chuckled darkly after hearing a yelp of pain and the breaking of tree branches eleven meters away.

"Your age is showing Old Man! I smelt ya rotting a mile away!"

"Boy! Why the eye?" Pop asked. He made his way to me rubbing right eye along the way.

"Class starts in three hours and I didn't feel like chasing after ya." I answered. Pop knew this, I managed to find him in under thirty minutes this time. He must have be going easy on me.

"Hmph."

We made our way back to the cabin shortly.

Our cabin is rather large with two stories. Through the front door is a hastily built training dojo, its empty at the moment, with pieces of debris scattered around. I have to make or buy the equipment for it myself alongside keeping it in good condition, it'll be tough but nothing I can handle.

The kitchen is to the north west corner. There's a stove, sink, and a stocked fridge. The dining room right of it has a table fit for four along with a fireplace. A stairs to the second story used to exist but we destroyed it and replaced it with a rope. Somehow the cabin is still structurally sound.

The second floor comes with five rooms. My room occupies the north east corner, Pops is south of mine and the guest room is west of it. The bathroom takes up the last corner and the laundry room is squashed between it and my room.

I'm in the dinning room kicking my feet back and forth on a chair. I can smell the scent of breakfast from the kitchen. I'm a slightly better cook than Pop but he wanted to cook for me as a going away present.

When he finished cooking Pop brought in a wine glass setting it on the table, filled to the brim with water and dropped a leaf on top of it.

"Lets see your progression with _Hatsu_." He asked, pushing up his glasses and took a seat across from me.

I nodded and brought up both hands to the sides of the wine glass. Bringing up my _Ren_, the water within changed color to a vibrant gold. This is water divination, it is used to test _Hatsu _and were you fit in within its subcategories.

_Hatsu_ is the release and usage of _Aura _to accomplish a certain function. It is divided into six categories, starting with _Reinforcement_ then counter-clockwise to _Emission_,_ Manipulation_,_ Specialization_,_ Materialization_,_ Transmutation_,and back to _Reinforcement_.

I'm within the _Emission_ group because the water changed color when I channeled my _Ren_ in it. Meaning I can separate my _Aura _from my body and do stuff with it, like shooting people for instance.

I haven't developed anything noticeable using _Emission_ yet. Only practicing shaping it or tossing it at a distance. To me it has to be something that fits with my style of fighting, simple and incredibly flexible. You see along with _Emission_, I also have to use two others _Reinforcement_ and _Manipulation_. Pop taught me that the best _Ki_ techniques come from using your main affinity in tandem with its neighbors.

I'm trying to accomplish that but I haven't even gotten past the first step. I asked Pop's for help a number of times but he said I have to figure it out on my own.

"Good, good. You've improved, the gold is brighter than it was before."

I smirked puffing up my chest, being complemented keeps the ego big and strong.

"Alright, your done for the day boy. Get ready, first class starts in two hours."

I nodded and hopped upstairs, my head collided with the ceiling. Ouch, overestimated that jump. Scratching my head I walked into my room.

It doesn't have much. A single window on top of a bed, there's a desk across it. To its sides are a small dresser and five-shelf bookcase with a few volumes of manga and novels. I put up two posters detailing the human anatomy of both genders across the wall. One is modern, the other was a gift from the Amazons as recognition for winning their yearly tournament.

I opened the dresser and changed into the uniform. Grabbing my backpack out of the corner I stuffed a few unread mangas into it I went back downstairs back to the dining room.

Breakfast is already on the table.

A decent breakfast consisting of sausage, scrambled eggs, toasted bread, slices of cooked meat and two glasses of milk. Pop prefers to make western foods.

He took one look at me and chocked on his food.

I chucked my backpack at his face.

He toppled backwards, I took my seat and started on my portion.

The sound of my fork echoed the room.

It was good, better than what we had on the road, I stole some off of Pop's plate while he twitched on the ground. Despite what anyone says I'm a growing boy.

I ate silently, catching my backpack with one hand as he joined me from across the table. Unnaturally, we finished breakfast with no fuss. Most of the time eating together results in a scuffle for the last pieces of food.

"Boy," Pop said. "Remember to practice the basics. Don't forget to rotate your _Ki_ affinity, practice one a day starting with _Emission_, _Reinforcement_, _Emission_, _Manipulation_ and _Emission_. Starting today you'll be alone from now on. I'm sure that even without me holding your ha-"

I smacked him in the jaw with my backpack.

He didn't even budge an inch, "that you'd progress just as well if I was here."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever ya say Pop."

"Heh, well… off you go then. Try to have a good time and make some friends boy. They're always good to have."

I shrugged, not really caring at that last part. "I like rivals more than friends." I headed to the door, my backpack slung over one shoulder. Pop followed silently.

I looked out the front door, staring at the dirt road that leads to Mahora and my first class. I really didn't want to go, my body refused to take the next step forward. I just couldn't do it but I gave my word to that I would.

I looked over my shoulder. Pop shoved me out the door.

I took off and never looked back.

The streets were a rush of activity as people of all ages rushed to their classes. They ran, rode on bikes, motorcycles, skateboards and roller-blades. They did it all with a vigor I never expected out of regular people.

"To all students. This is the Guidance Committee. Today's the start of first semester, be on time everyone! The bell rings in fifteen minutes, all late students will be punished! So hurry and arrive with time to spare!"

"Class starts in fifteen minutes?" I muttered to myself. "Better hurry then."

I went through the rooftops, it's the fastest way for me to reach my class. No one took notice of me, everyone is in too much of a hurry to look upwards. Even if they do all they'd see is a blur and think it's the sun playing with their eyes.

I stopped on top of a five-story building across from the school, checked my map if I was at the right place. Didn't get lost, hurray for me.

Now to make my way down. I made my way to the back, picking a side with an alleyway below. I checked below if anyone was in my landing zone, seeing nothing I stepped off the edge.

I was falling through the air, wind kicking up my hair, and it felt wonderful. Midair combat is one of the highlights of Saotome side of the Anything Goes Style. I loved it, more so than Pop.

There's another side to our school, it focuses more on ground and weapon techniques. The current master is a man called Soun Tendo, I haven't met him yet but Pop's mentions him from time to time in his nightmares and something called The Master.

I flipped forward through the air, hitting the wall of the neighboring building. I kicked off, bouncing between the two walls like a rubber ball. One story away from the ground I did a series of aerobatics and landed with a grace that would make most gymnasts weep with envy.

I heard the sound of clapping behind me.

"That was a wonderful display of physical prowess."

"Thanks," I said, hiding the surprise of never noticing my follower. I turned to take a look at him. "And who are ya?"

The man was tall, wearing a white and black suit with a red tie. His hair was white with short spikes. He had square glasses and a bit of stubble decorating his chin. Even though I couldn't sense it, I knew for certain this man was a fighter. I didn't sense any hostility from him but I kept my guard up.

"Takamichi Takahata, a Teacher of Mahora Academy."

"Ranma Saotome, a Martial Artist in training. I recently transferred here." I stated. He likely knew who I was but I did it out of courtesy. "Did ya hide from me with _In_?"

_In _is the advance form of _Zetsu_. While _Zetsu_ hides your presence from the world _In_ erases it completely and unlike _Zetsu In_ can be used to hide attacks and _Ki_ created objects from sight of other users.

There are two ways I know to counter _In_. One is by concentrating _Aura _into the eyes, or known as _Gyou_. Another is _En_, a technique achieved by first using _Ren_ to expand your _Aura_ to its limits and shaping it usually into a circle with _Ten_. This creates a limited field were the user can determine the shape and speed of anything entering in or within it. The downside is that it requires a great deal of _Aura_ to use and maintain making _Gyou_ the ideal choice to counter _In_.

Takamichi raised his hands from his pockets, "You caught me."

"So why were ya following me?"

"Curiosity, you were going pretty fast on the rooftops." He said. "Next time be su-"

"Attention everyone! This is the Guidance Committee again, ten minutes till the bell rings, don't be late!"

"Can we do this later?"

Takamichi sighed, "Use the streets next time Ranma."

"I'll take that into account, be seeing ya don't want to be late and all."

"Of course."

I walked to the road, he was beside me a moment later. Somehow, he put a lit cigarette in his mouth without me noticing.

"Ya know those things will kill ya."

"It's my choice."

I shrugged, "Whatever." If he somehow kneels over from smoking no one can say I didn't warn him.

With that we went our separate ways. I entered the school and into class without anymore fuss.

I stood in front of the class, my hands behind my head, silently whistling a tune as I waited for the teacher to introduce me. Class hasn't even started yet and I'm already bored, how the hell am I going to survive six years this crap?

"Everyone, this is Ranma Saotome. She transferred here after finishing a long traveling trip with her father. Please welcome her with open arms."

My nose twitched at every mention of 'she' and 'her'.

I went over to my seat, someone barred my path.

Like everyone around me the girl was taller than me, she had long blond hair and wore a white version of the uniform. By the looks of it she wasn't happy with me for some particular reason.

"Who are ya?" I asked. Why is she blocking my way? I just want to get this class done and over with.

"Ayaka Yukihiro, class president." She proudly answered.

I sighed, "Nice to know, can I go to my seat now?"

"Not until you tell us whats with your attitude Ranma! You act like your better than everyone here!"

"Because I am." I stated without a hint of doubt.

Her eyebrow twitched. I pushed her aside before she could respond and went to take my seat.

"Hey! What was that for!" Ayaka yelled from the floor.

I wisely choose to ignore the blond brat and focused on attempting to spin a vertical pencil on the tip of my pinkie.

The brat rose growling like a wild animal. She lunged at me and met ground again from a fist to the skull delivered by an orange haired girl with long twin tails tied with bell ribbons."

"Sorry about that, our idiot president likes to be bossy at times. I'm Asuna Kagurazaka."

"Ranma Saotome, and thanks." I said. With that I turned my attention back to the front.

Ayaka got up wordlessly and went after Asuna. They fought by fist, hair pulling, grabbing at clothes, and exchanged childish insults. It seems the class was used to this as some gathered around to call bets.

I didn't even bat an eye to it. I had better things to do like sketching out technique theories for my _Hatsu_. I didn't have much success as my mind came up with blanks.

Eventually the teacher broke up the fight, much to the displeasure of the betting students and officially started my first day of class. Unsurprisingly it was incredibly boring. I gave the teacher half of my attention and spent the other on reading a carefully hidden manga. If your wondering its Berserk volume four.

Ayaka, a few seats over continued to watch me intently throughout the class. I think she's looking for any excuse to get me in trouble, won't happen I'm far too good to be caught by a novice like her.

Asuna seemed to have various problems with the material and answering the teachers questions. Wonder why, I've only been in school for a few hours and I'm already doing better than her.

Reaching the end of a chapter I paused in reading and scanned the room. Asuna and Ayaka seemed to be stronger than your average person but that must be because they seemed to fight everyday.

What interest me is a few seats behind me were a rather tall girl with closed eyes, frontal bangs on short green hair sat. She hid her _Aura _rather well but it wasn't on the level of Pop. Then again it could just be me and my incredible senses.

The Chinese girl next to her had the build and feel of a trained fighter but her _Aura_ leaked out like normal person. I wonder what style she uses, hopefully something like the Amazons. They were great fighters, I'll likely visit them next summer.

No one else seemed to be of any note. I started on another chapter of Berserk as the class continued on.

The bell for lunch break rang, I took off before anyone stopped me. I buy my lunch and go to the rooftop. There wasn't anyone up here, which suited me fine.

I ate my lunch silently.

I wish Pop was here with me. After finishing I went over my _Ten_ to pass the time. A few people joined me up on the rooftop as I practiced. None of them were trained, they couldn't see my _Aura_ if they're life depended on it,all they saw was a kid meditating and ignored it.

Which suited me fine.

A few minutes passed and the bell echoes through the rooftop. Lunch break is over.

I sighed and headed back to class.

The teacher welcomed us back and continued on with the same boring crap she went over before lunch break.

I took to finishing Berserk in the meantime. It was time well spent.

Asuna and Ayaka fought again over something. The tall girl seemed to be carefully watching me, she must have notice me sensing her earlier. Her name was Kaede Nagase, I found out when a teacher asked to answer a question and the girl next to her was Ku Fei.

An hour in and I finished the manga volume. I didn't want to read the others just yet, but I didn't know what to pass the time with.

I raised my hand to correctly answer something on the board. I heard Ayaka grumble, she thought I wasn't paying attention. I snickered, she noticed and fumed.

Soon enough and way too long for me class finally ended. I cheered and ran out the door.

God, I hated every second in there.

I quickly made my way home, I think someone was shadowing me, so I kept to the crowds on the street to lose him or her. I never lost it even with _Zetsu _active_. _I took to looking around at random occasions with _Gyou_ but nothing popped up.

My trail stopped once I reached Mahora's outskirts. I checked around me again but didn't find anything.

I'll figure it out later on.

I kicked the door open and tossed my backpack across the dojo.

No one was there to greet me.

I stood there for a number of minutes.

There were no sounds within the house as it was silent.

That lonely night, I remember only my eyes being hot.

I did not cry out nor did I feel sad.

I expected this, we were always bad at saying goodbye.

But I could not stop my tears until the moon sunk.

After that I swore I would never cry again and slept in my Father's room.

=(2)=

Authors Notes

I'd sell my soul for a beta, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll respond to each and every one.


	3. Me And My Life

Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to the series and characters portrayed within this story. Those belong to their rightful creators, not in some piece of horrible fan fiction.

The Quest To A Cure, Chapter 3.

A Ranma ½ Crossover fic.

By Basikampfire.

=(1)=

I hear a sound.

I hear a heavy, repetitive, beat sound below me.

My mind, boots up. I remember how to open my eyes.

Light enters in as they creaked open, I shut them back immediately and turned away from it.

The sound made itself known again.

I grumbled and shifted within the bed sheets, hugging the pillow between my arms with greater force. My body ached for sleep and I gave it what it needed.

But the sound wouldn't let up.

I swore and tossed the comfy sheets away.

The cold air hit me, I shivered slightly. It seems I kept a window open last night.

I lightly rubbed my eyes and crawled to the bed edge. My feet hit the ground, I shuffled to the door, dragging a pillow as my body starts up.

I feel thirsty, my throat is parched and my lips are dry.

My speed increases as I regain some use of my legs.

Now slowly walking, I head down the hallway blowing away hair from my face. Its unbound and a mess, Pop would scowl at me.

I stopped and clutched my head in pain as information from last night made itself known.

Pop wasn't here and won't be for a long time.

I cursed, throwing the pillow at a wall and stepped forward.

Then I remembered this was were the stairs used to be.

If anyone asks I did not scream like a girl as the floor rose to meet me face first.

The ground shuddered slightly as I ate wood. The impact didn't hurt, I've experienced falls harder than this. Pop pushed me off of single story buildings to teach me how to fall. The slight pain jump-started both my brain and my body.

I punched the ground in frustration, breaking wood beneath.

The sound increased in intensity.

I ignored it and stalked into the kitchen. After a minute of searching I managed to grab something edible out of the pantry and fridge. I took a bite out a bread roll stuffed with leftover ham and sipped cold, delicious water out of a bottle as I made my way back to the door.

Finishing up my makeshift breakfast I ripped open the door, "What ya want!"

I looked the person infront of me, memories from yesterday hit me. He was a teacher called Takamichi Takahata. He trailed me yesterday before my first class started and possibly after it.

"Are… are you alright Ranma?" He asked. I must have looked horrible, his face changed to that of a concerned adult the moment he saw me.

"What ya think! And why the hell did ya wake me!" I yelled. I didn't care that he was a damn teacher. All I wanted was something to scream at.

"You missed school, did something happen last night?"

Just fucking great, I slept through the entire damn day!

I lied, "No, nothing happened at all. Can ya leave me alone now?"

Takamichi didn't believe me for a second, "May I come in Ranma?"

"No," I said. He opened his mouth to reply but I slammed the door in his face.

Goodbye and good riddance.

I headed back to Pop's room for some needed shut-eye, I'm not going to deal with this shit.

"Ranma, I'm coming in."

I didn't care, I hopped to the second floor and ran inside the room. I hear the front door closing beneath me as I wrapped myself deep within a blanket.

Takamichi came into the room three minutes later. I never said a word as he sat on the bed edge.

"This place is very lonely, isn't it?"

I couldn't tell what he was doing as I kept my back to him.

"Only till now." I muttered sadly. I'd give anything to be with Pop's right now, even a cure to my curse.

"Ah, can you tell me about it?".

The blankets shifted as I turned slightly to him, "I don't want to talk about it."

"It'll only get worse if you keep it bottled in Ranma."

I fully faced him, he looked at me. I could tell he was worried. He shouldn't be, I won't do something stupid and get myself hurt.

"I don't care, I'll deal with it on my own."

And I will. Saotome's don't angst, they get over it quickly and continue on with their lives.

Takamichi chuckled at my response, "If you say so, but I'll be available if you need to change your mind."

With that he went headed to the door. I stopped him with my hand.

I sighed and scratched my head. "Look, since you're a guest and all how about I make ya lunch or… what time is it?"

"Four P.M"

"Ah thanks, are ya fine with a late lunch?" I asked. I hate being an asshole to those who don't deserve it. Even though I didn't want it, all Takamichi did was offer an ear and I rudely shoved it into his face.

"Of course, but... you might want to fix yourself up first Ranma."

I nodded and got off the bed.

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen then." He said walking out the door.

I waved him off and fixed Pop's bed to its original state.

I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror.

I was a wreck. My hair was uncontrolled and wild, I never changed out of my uniform, my eyes were blood-shot and caked with dried tear trails. I scowled at myself and wiped it off with a handful of ice-cold water.

Drying off with a red towel, I tied my hair back into a ponytail using a string of twine.

I threw my uniform into the laundry as I went to my room. I don't have much in the way of clothes, a few boxers, one set of pajamas, a few spare uniforms, and white gis. My only set of casual clothes are a pair of black kung fu pants and a red kung fu shirt.

I should get more get more but I have yet to see a store in Mahora that sells them. If I can't find any I'll call up the Jusenkyo Guide and ask him to have the Amazons make some and ship it over. The stuff they make over there has incredible quality, I might have to order some weapons too…

I wrote the list down in my notebook and quickly changed into my casual clothes.

I hopped back down and made my way into the kitchen. Takamichi was sitting down in the dining room. He gave me a slight smile, I shrugged and started to pull out the ingredients from the fridge.

What to make… what to make?

"Are ya fine with some Chinese?" I asked. I'm decent with Chinese food, I learned it from observing chiefs in China and help from Cologne, a mad old ghoul from the Amazon Village.

"Anything specific?"

"Just the usual stuff ya see in the restaurants."

He didn't respond, I started cooking.

My body went through the motions of preparing the meal. My mind was on other things. I can multitask in a lot of things, it helps immensely in fights.

After we eat I'll ask Takamichi for a spar. I need it, fighting always helps me get out of funks. If I had to guess he's likely in the same league as Pop's, he hides himself like a real master I can barely get a whiff of his _Aura_ even when he's relaxed.

I adjusted the temperatures, mixed in a few more ingredients, seasonings, and spices to the wok.

I might need another hobby other than training and the occasional fight to pass the time. I've already decided to explore the rest of Mahora using the bits and pieces of information Konoemon gave to me.

I'll likely finish it by the end of the year and if nothing comes up on my curse well… all work and no play makes Ranma a bored boy.

I do stupid destructive things when I'm bored. Don't get me wrong, I like training my ass off but even that gets dull after a while. If I have nothing in between, I start to slack off and not give it my full attention.

I stirred the finished noodles one more time and gave them a taste test. It wasn't my best work, but its edible. I set them on two plates and checked the other dishes.

I think construction might be something of use, if only to build my own equipment and keep the house in shape.

And it seems I'm done cooking.

I made six dishes, three for each of us. Chow mien, mandarin chicken, and a tofu that looks like a boiling pot. I liked the taste of it.

I delivered them all to the dining room in a display of physic defying balance that caused Takamichi to stumbled out of his seat.

I'd chuckle if I wasn't carrying a dish between my teeth. I set it all on the table and went back for the drinks, smirking along the way.

After that we ate silently across from each other. The only noise heard was my snickering as Takamichi sweated slightly when he looked at me from time to time.

Hey, I'll show off whenever I can.

He liked my cooking, but he avoided the tofu. I guess Takamichi doesn't like spicy foods, he guzzled his drink and ran for a glass of milk after trying it. Then he stared at me in disbelief every time I took a bite out of the tofu. I don't' know why, its not even that hot!

Soon enough we finished and I cleaned the mess in both rooms.

"Can we spar?" I asked not caring if I lose or not.

"I was wondering when you'd ask Ranma." Takamichi happily answered. He walked to the door in a slow stride, "Do you want it here or outside?"

"Outside." I stated without a moments hesitation. I still needed to clean up the dojo, the debris would interfere with my movement.

A few minutes later and we stood thirty meters across from each other in a clearing. I judged this to be a good location. Takamichi didn't argue.

The match is set to ten points. Points would be granted with every hit, their value is raised depending how its made and how effect it was. One point for clean hits, and two to three for critical or skillfully used attacks. A knock out is an automatic loss.

Simple terms, but we didn't have a ref to keep point count… Eh, we'll keep track ourselves.

Takamichi took out a coin and flipped in the air.

Once it lands, our match will start.

I readied myself as it fell, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

It landed, I brought up my _Ren_, he responded with using _Ten_.

I dashed, crossing fourteen meters in two steps!

But I could move no further. The match nearly ended by the start of my third step as sound cracked and something slammed into my chin a number of times.

I'm flung away. My mind is scrambled, the blows were strong and the sheer surprise of being hit at that distance nearly caused me to black out.

I've experienced disorientation and pain since I first learned how to fight.

I brought myself together in two seconds.

I landed on my feet and instantly had my guard up. A bruise started to form below my chin, those blows got through my _Ren_.

I flared my _Aura_ menacingly.

He wasn't even phased. The bastard was smiling.

I grinned in return, this guy is definitely on Pop's level.

"Aren't you full of surprises Ranma, I thought it was over after the first hit."

He still had his hands in his pockets.

I think he wasn't expecting my speed in that initial bout or my endurance.

"As ya can see I'm quite hard headed." I responded. How did he attack me from so far away, is he an _Emission_ user too? "Whats the point score?"

"Three-zero."

"Tch," That seemed just about right.

I kicked off, circling the twenty-five meters that separated us. Takamichi turned, tracking me closely but refused to budge from his spot.

I gathered _Aura_ in my hand and shot off three yellowish blasts of baseball sized spheres. Packed closely together, they flew at high speeds towards Takamichi!

I used _Gyou_ on my eyes as it crossed the twenty meter mark.

He arched an eyebrow at my attack. I couldn't see what he did, but all three attacks changed trajectory mid flight and impacted the ground far away from him in small dust clouds.

I took advantage of Takamichi's unwillingness to move and shot more blasts of _Aura _at him, keeping _Gyou_ up all the while.

None of my attacks ever got close to him but I never meant for them to connect. They tested the extent of Takamichi's apparent limits.

His range is at least fifteen meters, I'm dead certain its way higher but luckily he's going easy on me. All his attacks originated from his pocketed hands and there's a very, very small delay between each attack.

I could tell because his pants rustle between every attack as his fists reenter his pockets and quickly exit out for another attack and back again. Just like katana, sheathing in and out.

I figured out how to counter it, even with the massive speed difference between us.

I need to close the distance.

So, I turned on a dime and drove straight to Takamichi!

Utilizing my small size, I went in low protecting myself with an X guard and pushed my _Ren_ passed its limits, hardening it with _Ten_, activating _Ken_.

_Ken_ increases my defenses to the point where I can no-sell attacks weaker than it. It's a bitch to maintain, I can keep it up for a minute or less before I exhaust myself.

I don't need a minute, only three seconds to engage within melee range.

Sound broke as hundreds of blows hit my guard.

I ignored it all, nothing harmed me. _Ken_ withstood the force put in each blow.

Twenty-one meters passed in a blur as I shot towards his face like a cannon ball!

Takamichi raised his arms, his right fist streaked towards my face.

I deflected it and caught an uppercut beneath me with my left hand. Using it, I rotated and connected a right roundhouse kick to his jaw.

He spun and hit the floor, I quickly backed out of his range.

I killed my _Ken_, and replaced it with _Zetsu_ to speed up my _Aura_ recovery.

I'm covered in sweat, heavily breathing in and out. Only five seconds of activation and I'm nearly exhausted, just how many hits did I take in those first three?

Takamichi got up and rubbed his jaw.

I poured most of my power into that kick.

It wasn't even bruised.

What the hell!

"That was an excellent attack Ranma," He said calmly. "I'd say it'd rate a two?"

I shrugged in agreement, "You're a _Reinforcement_ user aren't ya?"

I kept the conversation going, as every second spent allows me to recover and plan my next move.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. His hands were half-inserted in his pocket, ready for a quick defense.

I won't catch him off guard again.

"You're _Hatsu_, your _**Iaiken **_is a mixture of _Reinforcement_, _Emission_ and _Transformation_. To use it ya start off in your sheathed stance like right now."

Takamichi slowly nodded and motioned me to continue. He seemed to know why I was doing this.

"When it comes to drawing it ya channel more _Aura_ than ya normally could into it through your proficiency in _Reinforcement_. Particularly around the fist, allowing it to reach incredible speeds. Once the attacks launched ya expel it using _Emission _and turn it into air by mimicking it with _Transformation_. Allowing ya to attack at mid to far ranges by shooting bursts of hard air, but ya can't use it up close and ya have to re-sheath it with every attack. That is its restriction to use your _**Iaiken**_."

He thought my explanation over and chuckled, "Close, Ranma. You over analyzed it, but the theory is sound."

I frowned, "Mind telling me what I over analyzed?"

"No, you figure it out, think of it as a lesson from me." He said smiling. "People won't give away their abilities in a fight or let you rest. You of all people should know."

I snorted, of course I did, but I take every advantage I can to win.

I checked myself, I wasn't running on fumes but I wasn't at my best. My bruise from earlier healed, likely from _Zetsu_.

"Are you ready for the next bout?" Takamichi asked. His stance shifted and gave me his full attention.

Oh, boy. This is going to hurt.

I nodded.

He activated his _Ren._

I tasted it, his polished stone _Aura_. There were no flaws or imperfections within, to me it was perfection but it didn't consider itself perfected. It constantly refined and tested itself in fire again and again, never stopping, always going forward as if it to reach someplace far above it.

I let out a slow breath, filled the sensation of tasting an _Aura_ from a _Ki_ master.

This man is a very hard worker, I respect that and I rarely give my respect to anyone.

I brought up my _Ren_.

Takamichi smiled and stepped forward, "Good, here I come."

Even though there was twenty meters between us my instincts screamed.

_**Run! Run! RUN!**_

Sound shattered.

I moved, jumping back with all my power, protecting my face along the way.

But at that instant, an impact strikes my head from the back. I ate dirt, it punched through my _Ren_ like styrofoam.

"Four-Two."

I rose quickly, bringing up my _Ken_. I didn't care about the drain, I needed it to win.

He pierced through it with ease, right into the solar plexus.

"Five-Two"

I breathed out, it never left as I'm suddenly flying left and then up in the air. The impacts register a second later from my jaw and chin.

"Seven-Two"

I saw stars and did my best to dispel them. Somehow I note that Takamichi is beside me, twenty feet in the air. My descent accelerates as an impact originates from my back.

But he reached my 'landing zone' before me, raising his fist like a spike I impaled it and dropped like a rock.

"Ten-Two, good match Ranma." Takamichi said sadly. He kneeled and looked me over.

I couldn't respond, my mind fading as did my _Aura_.

I bordered between the realms consciousness and unconsciousness.

I didn't know what was what, all his blows disoriented and kept me off balance. Most of the power behind them was blocked by my _Ken_, but it was enough to set out he needed to accomplish.

With a surge of will, I forcefully cleared my mind and rose to my knees.

He offered me his hand, I took it and pulled him down.

Takamichi didn't budge and pulled me up.

"You, are a monster." I muttered. I dusted off and checked myself over, varying levels of bruises covered me but that was it. They'd heal overnight, he must have incredible precision and control over his strength to beat me with minimal damage.

It must have been funny as he started to laugh lightly.

"No, no I'm not. Not yet Ranma." He said with all honesty.

"Hmph."

Takamichi shook his head, "Lets head back to the cabin, the suns setting and you need to clean up and sleep early. You do have class tomorrow."

I groaned and walked, wincing in pain with every step. At least I could do that, when I really spar with Pop like I just did now I could barely move myself afterwards.

We made our way back home, he offered me some help, I told him to shove it and took my pain like a man.

I bathed, changed into my pajamas and made dinner.

We had tofu.

=(2)=

Author Notes

Ya, I have nothing to say. Takamichi's stupidly powerful in canon and more so in mine, along with pretty much everyone else.

Thanks for reading, If you have any ideas or thoughts please post them or PM me.


End file.
